Incluso Después
by Lna Twilight
Summary: Toma lugar en Amanecer,en el momento en el que los Volturis llegan a juzgar a los Cullen, Edward decide hace un sacrificio para conseguir que dejen a su familia en paz de una buena vez.
1. Incluso Después

**Aquui les dejo algo para entretenerse mientras actualizo un nuevo capitulo de 'La Cantante'... en fin. Aqii esta una de las cosas más tristes que he hecho (escrito) así que, disfrútenlo y... de ser necesario, lloren.**

Incluso después.

**EPOV**

Mis dedos acariciando las teclas. Creando música según mi estado de ánimo, esto me sorprendía ya que lo que tocaba en ese momento era una melodía tan conocida que podría haberla reconocido incluso antes de pensar que pudiera existir. Recordaba esos tiempos alegres, tan cercanos y lejanos al mismo tiempo.

Incluso ahí, donde se supone que nada alegre parecía existir, no pude evitar sonreír… porque estaban a salvo. Lejos de mí por lo que, de todo ir bien, sería una eternidad; eso hacía que el alivio no fuera completo.

Suspiré. En serio los iba a extrañar. Mi familia… Bella… Renesmee… En ese momento, mis manos movieron sus movimientos para dar entrada a esa melodía que tenía el nombre de nuestra hija escrito en ella.

Ya había sospechado yo que mi felicidad no podía ser duradera, porque para una criatura como yo, eso parecía no estar permitido. No se me permitía tener una vida feliz y tranquila al lado de la familia que amaba. Había sobrevivido a ver al amor de mi vida sufrir, morir… había logrado ver a mi hija nacer, crecer, existir… Por ese breve pensamiento había cambiado todo, por eso agradecí en ese momento que Alice no estuviera presente para delatar mi plan.

Claro que, parados ahí, enfrente de los que parecía ser nuestros verdugos, nadie se fijaría en lo que yo estaba haciendo. Había dado un paso al frente, luego otro, y así hasta llegar a Aro. Podía sentir las miradas confundidas, iracundas y algunas temerosas detrás de mí. Cuando toqué de nuevo la mano de Aro, le conté mi idea en secreto, ya que no toleraría mostrar mi egoísmo enfrente de todos los que habían venido a apoyarnos, aunque también los estuviera salvando a ellos. Me dijo:

–Haz lo que necesites hacer. Tienes una hora–. Y con eso, le indicó a toda su guardia maligna que se retirara, aunque yo sabía que simplemente se esconderían en alguna parte, esperando por mí.

_Edward, ¿qué sucede?_ me preguntó la inocente pero confundida voz mental de mi esposa. Su inteligencia siempre era formidable, excepto cuando la usaba para averiguar cosas. Estaba seguro de que no iba a tomar bien esto. Entonces escuché los pensamientos de Renesmee.

_Papá… ¿qué sucede?_ tuve que sonreír por eso. A pesar de no saberlo, madre e hija pensaban de la misma manera inconscientemente. Era algo tan motivador que no pude evitar correr hasta donde se encontraban ellas para abrazarlas. Ambas regresaron el abrazo, aún sin tener idea de lo que pasaba.

Les dije a todos que todo había terminado y, eventualmente, cada grupo se fue retirando hasta sólo quedar nosotros tres. Fue entonces cuando le dije a Bella la verdad de lo que sucedía. Le había contado a Aro en mis pensamientos que iba a ir con él si accedía a dejar a mi familia en paz. Para lo que restara de la eternidad. Él en cambio me había exigido que le pidiera a mi familia que no hiciera intentos de rescatarme ya que serían inmediatamente ejecutados de ser vistos en algún lugar cercano a Volterra. Y yo… completamente decidido por mi decisión, accedí.

Para este punto, Bella parecía muerta de dolor, petrificada, pero la expresión en su rostro la delataba a tal grado, que me sentí morir de haber sido posible. Pero, lamentablemente, ella sabía tan bien como yo, que ya no había marcha atrás a lo que había hecho. Se abalanzó a mis brazos y permanecimos así: recordándonos, guardando cada detalle, porque sabíamos que seguramente esta vez sí sería la última que nos viéramos.

Le supliqué que no les dijera nada a los demás hasta que me hubiera ido. No soportaría ver sus caras, probablemente llenas de tristeza, dolor, enojo, o tal vez todo eso junto. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, no peleó conmigo y accedió de inmediato. Entonces, en medio de todo, escuché unos pasos pequeños y me giré para ver a mi hija, mi Renesmee, de pie ahí, observándome con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Tan intuitiva como su madre. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

En ese momento no podía hablar, ya que probablemente mi voz saldría llena de tristeza, dolor… no sabía que esperar, así que corrí por una hoja de papel, una pluma y escribí una enorme carta. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que sentía, por lo que no me tardé mucho en terminar. Alcé la vista y vi a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi existencia mirándome.

–Toma esto– dije mientras me agachaba para darle a Renesmee la carta, –quiero que lo leas cuándo tu mami te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?– ella asintió. No pude resistir más y la abracé, al igual que con Bella, recordándola en mi memoria. –Me tengo que ir, pequeña, pero Esme te cuidará mientras regreso–.

Con eso, me volteé hacia Bella, asentí ligeramente y ella me abrió su mente para que pudiera leerla.

_Te amo. Hasta el fin de mi existencia… e incluso después de eso._ Esa frase me rompió el corazón al mismo tiempo que me llenaba de alegría. Ella tenía razón, no había realmente nada que nos pudiera separar, ni la misma muerte lo había hecho. Nada lo haría.

Ahora me encontraba aquí, después de haber cometido lo que probablemente era una de las estupideces más grandes del mundo: exponerme a los humanos.

Probablemente debí de haber aprendido de mis errores, pero así como me encontraba no tenía otra opción. No podía regresar y la vida aquí era un infierno. Preferiblemente moriría.

Todos los recuerdos me habían abrumado tanto que tuve que dejar de tocar el piano para poder tranquilizarme. Qué ironía, rompí una ley y aún así me conceden una última petición. Puede que después de todo no fueran la maldad pura que pretendían ser, pero aún con eso este no era el lugar para mí.

Inspiré profundamente, a pesar de no necesitarlo y volví a tocar las teclas negras y blancas en una nueva melodía que contaba mi historia: un comienzo común, una alegría en medio de todo, la tragedia que le seguía… cuando todo vuelve a ser como era antes, una melodía esperanzadora y destinada al mismo tiempo, para terminar con un final común, que no podía cambiar por más que se intentara. Un último acorde, y había terminado.

Escuché palmadas detrás de mí y no necesité utilizar mi don para saber que era Jane quién estaba ahí, probablemente había llegado mi momento, junto con el fin de la nueva pieza.

–Qué profunda música. Lamento que no dure más– dijo Jane con un tono algo dulce pero indiferente en el fondo. Bufé, en el poco tiempo que había tolerado aquí, había estado lleno de ese tono así que no me sorprendía. Jane caminó hasta estar en mi campo de vista, mientras yo miraba fijamente al piano. Su tono de voz ya no actuaba nada, era mortalmente serio, –Es hora–.

–Sí, lo es– respondí lo más calmado que pude. Al fin y al cabo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo ahora.

–Vamos– me ordenó, y yo, silenciosamente, cerré la tapa del piano, dejando todos los recuerdos ahí.

Caminé por los ya conocidos pasillos del tenebroso castillo, tan calmado que ni yo mismo lo hubiera creído de no ser que lo estaba viviendo. Las enormes puertas se abrieron y me acerqué a los tres Volturis que regían todo el mundo de los vampiros. Aro se levantó de mi lugar y le hizo señas a Demetri y a Félix para que me tomaran de los brazos y suspiró tristemente.

–Es una pena que nos veamos obligados a hacer esto. Lo siento, Edward– increíblemente, parecía sincero y no escuché ni una nota de mentira en su tono ni en su mente. –Háganlo–.

Cerré los ojos. Entre todo el caos que debería de estar sintiendo, un último pensamiento que al mismo tiempo era un recuerdo, cruzó por mi mente y se quedó ahí.

_Las amaré hasta el fin de mi existencia… e incluso después de eso._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo see! em... probablemente sea una exagerada de lo peor, pero me odie profundamente cuando escribi esto... déjenme saber lo qe opinan con un review! Gracias!:D<strong>


	2. Su Pequeña

**Para aclarar las cosas, el OS donde Edward termina su existencia, fue un One-Shot escrito para participar en un concurso de 'El Gallinero Crepuscular' Espero ganar, y si no, al menos sé que a ustedes sí les gustó.**

**Ya que algunas personas se preguntaron qué decía la dichosa carta de Edward, decidí, en un momento de emociones fuertes en fluidez, escribirlo. Está desde el punto de vista de Renesmee ya que, lamentablemente, en esta historia, nuestro Edward se encuentra fuera de ese mundo D: Disfruten y de ser necesario otra vez, lloren. Yo lo hice.**

**La saga es de Steph Meyer, esta trama es solamente mía.**

Incluso Después.

Outtake: Su pequeña.

**Renesmee POV**

Aún recuerdo ese día, el día que mi mamá me había preparado para tal vez dejarlos, por temor a lo que esos hombres malos pudieran hacerme. A mí y a mi familia. Recuerdo que no quería irme a ninguna parte, pero no podía pensar en eso, porque mi mami me pidió que no lo hiciera porque era un secreto.

_Recuerdo que mi papá fue a donde estaban los hombres de las capas negras y se quedaron ahí parados, sin hacer nada. No comprendía lo que estaban haciendo. Entonces el hombre del medio, el que parecía ser algo amigable, abrazó a mi papá y le dijo que se preparara. Seguía sin entender, ¿qué iba a preparar mi papá? ¿Qué le habían dicho?_

_Seguía con mis dudas, y se la mostré a mi papi, pero no me dijo nada. Yo no era la única con dudas porque al parecer todos tenían la misma expresión que yo. Ni siquiera mi mami parecía saber lo que había pasado. Y ella era mayor que yo. Yo simplemente era una pequeña._

_Entonces, al llegar a nuestra casa, mis padres hablaron pero no pude escuchar bien lo que decían porque, a pesar de ser especial, no era tan especial como los demás. Escuché palabras como: eternidad, peligro, no les digas nada, irme. Eso estaba mal, ¿quién se iba a ir? ¿Por qué mi papá se iba a ir? Oí unos pasos y volteé. Mi padre caminaba hacia mí con un pedazo de papel doblado en sus manos. Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me dio el papel._

"_Toma esto" me dijo. "Quiero que lo leas cuando tu mami te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?" Entonces comprendí, era una carta. Asentí porque no me gustaba hablar mucho. Entonces en menos de lo que me tardé en parpadear, mi papi me abrazó muy fuerte, y yo tuve una sensación incómoda en mi estómago por lo que le devolví el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. "Me tengo que ir, pequeña." ¡¿Qué? "Pero Esme te cuidará mientras regreso."_

_¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que Esme me cuide! ¡Quiero que té me cuides papá!... le estaba gritando en mis pensamientos, pero al contrario de otras veces, no me contestó mis pensamientos. Se volteó hacia mi madre, quien estuvo detrás de él todo el tiempo. La miró a los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta. Iba a irse ahora. En ese justo momento._

'_Te quiero papá' pensé mientras él salía por la puerta._

Habían pasado poco más de 6 años desde que mi papá se había ido, y aún no regresaba. Mi mamá y Esme me seguían cuidando, pero aún no había regresado. Ahora tenía la apariencia de una joven de 18 años y él no había estado ahí durante mi crecimiento. Tenía la mentalidad de un adulto, por lo que no podía olvidar lo que había pasado. Esa última vez que lo vi. Tantas cosas habían pasado.

Toda mi familia había perdido algo de su alegría y eso no había cambiado. Esme y mi tía Alice tenían una mirada llena de tristeza cada vez que lo mencionaban. Mi tía Rosalie me miraba con adoración al mencionarlo. Los tíos Emmett y Jasper miraban a la nada con melancolía al escuchar su nombre. Yo me llenaba de curiosidad al ver sus reacciones, pero mi mamá estaba peor que todos nosotros. Ya casi no le sonreía a nadie, sólo a mí. Se iba a su propia mente muy a menudo, probablemente pensando en él. Evitaba estar sola en ninguna parte de la casa grande, ni de la nuestra. Y a veces la escuchaba sollozar por las noches. Hasta Jacob había cambiado, ahora era él quién me cuidaba y me protegía de todo, pero yo no lo necesitaba tanto como a mi padre. Edward. Mi papá.

No sabía cómo sentirme sobre él. A veces, en momentos que anhelaba que estuviera aquí, lo detestaba por haberme abandonado, pero luego mi mamá, que sabía leer mis expresiones tan bien, me decía que se había ido por mi bien y el de todos nosotros. Sea bueno o no, yo lo quería y nada cambiaba eso. Ni siquiera el tiempo había logrado que olvidara los buenos momentos que pasé con él.

Era 10 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños. Iba a cumplir 7 años, sólo biológicos. Faltaban 3 días para el cumpleaños de mi madre, así que habían decidido celebrarnos a las dos juntas el 13 de septiembre. Me encontraba en mi cuarto en la mansión, escuchando música del reproductor de música que mi papá me había dado en mi primer navidad. Una de las pocas cosas suyas que eran mías. Mi mamá había insistido en que aprendiera a tocar el piano y una vez que logré tocar bien, me dejó usar el piano de mi papá. Me decía que tocaba igual de hermoso que él. Eso me hacía feliz.

Decidí obtener respuestas a algunas de mis dudas, así que fui al cuarto de mis padres, que antes era simplemente el cuarto de mi papá. Ahí estaba mi madre, viendo hacia fuera de la ventana. Me acerqué a ella y al sentir mi presencia, se volteó y me abrazó.

"¡Nessie! Feliz cumpleaños, hija." Se veía algo raro que mi madre me llamara hija ya que en apariencia las dos teníamos la misma edad, pero aún así no me importaba porque ella era mi mamá y mi mejor amiga.

"Gracias mamá" contesté mientras me alejaba y me sentaba en la cama. "Quería hablar contigo."

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó.

Tomé un respiro y contesté, "Sobre mi padre."

La cara de mi madre se entristeció, pero no estaba molesta. Probablemente resignada, porque sabía que no iba a detenerme hasta saber de él. Era demasiado necia. Era una cosa de los Swan. Mi abuelo Charlie, mi madre y yo, éramos iguales en ese aspecto.

Al fin suspiró y me miró, "Supongo que este día tendría que llegar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué se fue?" quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero en ese momento, esas fueron las únicas que pude recordar.

"Yo creo que probablemente está bien, Nessie. Justo ahora se encuentra en Volterra, Italia. ¿Recuerdas ese lugar?" me preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente.

Yo me estremecí mientras asentía. En Volterra era donde vivían los Volturis, ése era el nombre de los hombres malos de las capas negras que habían estado aquí en Forks el último día que vi a mi padre. ¿Ellos tenían algo que ver?

"¿Está con _ellos?_" pregunté entre dientes, algo herida.

"Sí" confirmó mi madre. Debió de haber visto mi mirada llena de dolor porque continuó hablando, "No es porque él quisiera. Créeme cuando te digo que Edward quería a toda su familia más que a su propia vida."

"¿Entonces por qué se fue?" pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. Al contrario de toda mi familia de vampiros, yo sí podía llorar. Lo cual era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. No me gustaría vivir con la sensación de tristeza encerrada en mí pero, honestamente, odiaba llorar.

"Creo que él mejor que nadie será capaz de darte la respuesta a eso" me respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama y se alejaba. En un segundo después, estaba otra vez sentada, ahora con un pedazo de papel en las manos. "Ha llegado el momento de que la leas."

Era _el_ pedazo de papel. La carta de mi padre. Muchas veces había intentado escabullirme y tomarla para leerla, pero siempre me atrapaban. Malditas habilidades vampíricas de mi familia que no me dejaban salirme con la mía.

"Estaré en la sala por si me necesitas" y con eso, mi madre desapareció en menos de un segundo.

Estaba llena de nervios y me temblaban un poco las manos. Mi corazón frenético latía más rápido de lo normal. Esta era la respuesta a lo que siempre me había preguntado. Era el momento de hacerlo. Sin dudar ni un momento, desdoblé la hoja de papel y comencé a leer.

_Querida Renesmee:_

_Esta carta es para ti, pero conociendo a tu madre, probablemente sabrá de qué va el tema y seguramente has de tener unos 6 o 7 años ahora que la lees. Sabrás lo que eres, lo que nosotros somos, y los que son ellos, así que no lo explicaré._

_Cuando tenías apenas unos meses, los Volturis vinieron a matarnos a todos, porque nos tenían miedo y se sentían imponentes contra nosotros. Querían usarte a ti en nuestra contra, para poder matarnos. Matarte a ti. Yo no quería eso._

_Hablé con Aro, ya sabes, 'el del medio que era el único que parecía amigable'. Sigo sin creer que lo vieras amigable, pero bueno. Le dije que los dejara a todos ustedes en paz. Para siempre, ya que si no te han contado, nos han juzgado dos veces, y yo quería que esa fuera la última. Por mi don, Aro me codiciaba mucho, así que eso fue lo que le ofrecí. Me ofrecí a cambio de que los dejaran tener una vida libre de temor. Es por eso que ahora no estoy ahí contigo._

_Me encuentro en Volterra, Italia. El hogar de todos los Volturis. Ahora soy uno más de ellos, pero quiero que sepas que nunca haré lo mismo que ellos. Nunca seré cruel ni despiadado. Siempre seré la persona que recuerdas y siempre los querré. Te pido que no vengan, ni tu ni nadie a verme, porque parte de las condiciones fueron que si alguno de ustedes se acercaba a Volterra, iban a ser ejecutados. Y lo que más atesoro en mi existencia es tu bienestar y el de tu madre._

_Me disculpo por todo lo que probablemente me detestarás por haberte abandonado a tan corta edad. Quiero desearte que te la hayas pasado bien en cada cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo, primer día de escuela y cada fiesta que hayas tenido sin mí. Quiero que sepas que eras mi pequeña y siempre lo serás, aunque ahora seas toda una jovencita de mente madura. Nadie más que tú ha leído eso, por eso quiero que le digas a Jasper y a Emmett que son los mejores hermanos que he tenido. Dile a tu tía Rose y a Alice que son las mejores hermanas que pude haber deseado y que les agradezco mucho por todo lo que hicieron por mí y por ti. Dile a Esme que le agradezco profundamente haber cuidado de ti cuando me fui, y que siempre será mi madre. Dile a Carlisle que siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir, que ahora sí creo en que tengo un alma. Por favor, dile a Bella que todo lo que alguna vez he hecho siempre ha sido por amor, que la amo profundamente y que siempre, SIEMPRE, será así. Espero que con alguien más, o ella sola, tenga una vida feliz._

_Oh, y dile a Jacob que si alguna vez no los protege o te hace daño, personalmente me encargaré de que alguien le dé una paliza._

_A ti, mi pequeña Renesmee, quiero decirte que eres lo más hermoso que alguna vez me haya pasado. Eres parte de mi corazón y eres la alegría de mis ojos. Me imagino justo ahora que eres una hermosa joven, muy inteligente y llena de sueños. Cumple tus sueños y no dejes que nadie te lo impida; yo estaré en tu corazón siempre ahí a tu lado. Escuché lo que me dijiste antes de irme, y ahora es tiempo de que te responda._

_También te quiero, mi niña. Con todo mi corazón._

_Por siempre,_

_Edward._

Estaba llorando libremente para cuando terminé de leer la carta.

Esto era. Esta era la razón por la que había vivido sin él. Mi padre se había sacrificado, había sacrificado su 'felices para siempre' para protegernos. Ya no estaba aquí, sólo porque deseó que tuviera una buena vida. Y lo logró.

En medio de mis lágrimas, sonreí. Y aunque seguramente no me podrá escuchar nunca más, le susurré:

"Gracias papá, lo hiciste. Te quiero."

Doblé de nuevo la carta y corrí a mi cuarto para guardarla debajo de mi almohada. Después de eso corrí hacia la sala. Había algunos mensajes que tenía que entregar.

~~ID~~

**Aro POV**

Lamentaba mucho la muerte del pobre muchacho, pero en su condición, y habiendo roto las reglas, ya no tenía sentido que viviera y su existencia resultaba un peligro para nuestro secreto. Por su don, y por las razones detrás de sus acciones, accedí a prestarle el piano cómo una última voluntad. Tenía que regresarlo a su lugar.

Dejé a Félix y a Demetri haciendo el trabajo de destruir a Edward, y fui a la celda donde estaba el piano que Edward pidió.

"Alec" dije en voz alta. Él estaba por ahí en el castillo así que me escucharía. "Ven a la celda de Edward, por favor." Necesitaría que alguien sacara el piano de aquí.

Al llegar a la celda, noté algo blanco encima del piano. Me acerqué y noté que eran hojas de papel. Eran sus partituras, pero en vez de tener música, tenían letras. Eran diez hojas de papel. Cada una de ellas estaba doblada cuidadosamente. Todas excepto la que estaba encima de ellas. Tomé la hoja y leí lo que decía,

_Aro,_

_Sé que pedir este piano era mi último deseo, pero ya que me alejaron de mi familia por su propio bien hace tanto tiempo, te quería pedir el favor de que mandaras las nueve cartas que están aquí a mi familia. Si es cierto que alguna vez te agradé y le tienes respeto a Carlisle, sé que lo harás._

_Gracias,_

_Edward._

En serio Edward era una persona considerada. En serio me agradaba el chico. Alec llegó en ese momento y me giré hacia él.

"Alec, quiero que saques este piano de aquí" lo consideré por un momento más. Tomé las cartas y se las di. "Y quiero que hagas un viaje rápido a Forks, y les entregues estas nueve cartas a la familia Cullen. Diles que vas en son de paz y que son de parte de Edward."

"Sí, amo" contestó antes de irse. Ya con la conciencia limpia y nada más que hacer, regresé a mi trono a seguir con mi trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Para ser honesta con ustedes, esa última parte no me la esperaba ni siquiera yo. Pero gracias a quienes les gustó esta historia (sorprendentemente sí fueron unos bastantes) Ahora... me basaré en los reviews yo PM's para decidir estos puntos:**

**-¿Debería escribir más sobre las 9 cartas que Edward le envió a los Cullen?**

**-En caso de ser así, ¿Cuáles cartas debería de escribir? ¿Sólo algunas o todas?**

**Si me ayudan a decidir eso, les estaré eternamente agradecida. Si no recibo nada, pues... supongo que esta historia termina aquí. **


	3. Una Vez y Para Siempre

**N/A: ok... probablemente no esperaba que las cosas pasaran así, pero eso fue lo que mi cerebro junto con mis manos decidieron. ¿Conocen la sensación de que escriben cosas en piloto automático? Si lo hacen, entonces entienden que no tenía opción. Además de que yo nunca reviso lo que escribo xD Disfruten!**

Incluso Después

Outtake 2: Una vez y para siempre

Carlisle POV

Algunas personas llegan a tu vida y la cambian. Cuando esas personas se van, esa vida no regresa a como era antes, porque esas personas te han cambiado por completo. Si dijera que ya superé la ida de Edward, sería una cruel mentira. Edward fue mi primer familiar, mi primer hijo. Me había enseñado cosas nuevas a lo largo de mi existencia. Me hizo dudar de mis creencias, me dio la experiencia de ser un padre. Me enseñó que el amor supera todas las barreras y que todo es posible.

Mi pérdida y la de los demás no eran iguales. Esme y yo habíamos perdido a un hijo. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice habían perdido a un hermano. La pequeña Nessie había perdido a su padre. Pero Bella… había perdido al amor de su existencia, el padre de su hija. Bella también era parte de mi familia ahora y no deseaba que se hundiera en la depresión… pero, si yo algún día perdiera a mi Esme… no puedo ni imaginarlo.

Tantos años habían pasado desde aquel día pero nada había cambiado.

Edward nos había cambiado a todos.

Y seguía mostrando toda su forma de ser aunque no estuviera aquí. Con esa carta que le escribió a Renesmee. Fue exactamente ayer que Nessie bajó corriendo las escaleras y nos dijo, de parte de lo que su padre había escrito en la carta, varios mensajes para todos. Me llenaba de nostalgia sobremanera que en la carta a su hija pudiera mencionarnos a nosotros también. Un gesto muy cálido de parte de mi hijo.

Dios, cómo lo extrañaba.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Alice acercándose. Sin molestarse en tocar, abrió la puerta y me vio con preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa Alice?" pregunté.

Miró a la nada antes de decir, "Un Volturi… viene hacia acá."

"¿Uno?" pregunté confundido. "¿Quién es?"

"Alec. Viene solo, al parecer quiere darnos un aviso de parte de Aro."

Casi enfurecí. Y eso era algo raro en mí. Edward se había sacrificado… había sacrificado su felicidad a cambio de evitar esto precisamente. Otro encuentro con los Volturis. Honestamente, si algo iba a salir de esto… no iba a dudar ni un segundo en pelear.

"¿Cuándo llegará? Tenemos que prepararnos. Sólo por si acaso" dije entre dientes. Se suponía que esto ya no tenía que pasar.

"No sirve de nada prepararnos ahora, Carlisle. Fue una decisión repentina y rápida. Ya casi está aquí. Llegará en unas horas. Creo que nada malo pasará, confía en mí" dijo Alice.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz mientras asentía. Si la bomba iba a estallar, mejor que lo hiciera de una buena vez, ¿no? No podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo. No quería volver a sumergirme en la profundidad de mis pensamientos porque me temía que no fuera capaz de reaccionar si alguien me llamaba. En vez de eso, esperé. Pasaron los minutos y decidí reunirme con mi familia.

Esme, igual que siempre lo había hecho, estaba esperándome con una acogedora sonrisa en el rostro. Rosalie y Emmett estaban cerca uno del otro pero sin tocarse. Jasper y Alice estaban tomados de las manos, mirándose preocupados. Nessie estaba al lado de Jacob, mirando a nada ni nadie en específico con el ceño fruncido. Bella estaba, para variar, mostrando una emoción… furia total. Un enojo que pude comprender al instante.

Después de un rápido análisis, decidí salir de la casa para esperar a Alec.

Cuando pude escuchar unos pasos, di un paso enfrente de los demás. Al ver a Alec, hice una pequeña mueca pero me recuperé y hablé con voz firme, hablando por toda mi familia.

"Alec, cuánto tiempo sin verte."

"Lo mismo digo, Carlisle. Aro te envía sus más cordiales saludos."

"Espero y le envíes los míos también" más por cortesía que por afecto. "Cuando regresas a Volterra. Ahora, sé por qué mi hijo se fue a unirse a tu familia hace tantos años. Por eso me pregunto… ¿por qué estás aquí?" Todos los 9 miembros de mi familia sisearon en ese momento. Moví una mano a mi costado, indicándoles que no fueran a hacer nada malo.

"Tranquilo Carlisle. Vengo en son de paz en nombre de Aro. He venido a darles esto" dijo mostrando nueve sobres. "Son de parte de Edward."

De parte de Edward… _Edward_.

La mención del nombre de Edward causó un shock general en todos. No porque no habláramos de él, más bien al contrario. Pero fue porque en los 7 años de ausencia, Edward nunca nos había enviado nada. Nunca pensé que fuera porque no quisiera sino porque, quizás, no se lo tenían permitido. Algo debía de haber causado eso.

Me acerqué a Alec a tomar los sobres y al tenerlos en mis manos, todo hizo clic. Todos nosotros, nueve sobres, justo ahora… eran cartas para nosotros, pero la pregunta seguía siendo la misma. ¿Por qué?

"Alec" dije cautelosamente. "¿Por qué nos trajiste estas cartas?"

"El amo las encontró cuando iba a deshacerse del piano que le concedió a tu hijo." Fruncí el ceño.

"Sí se lo concedió, ¿por qué se lo ha quitado?" pregunté con un borde de indignación al pensar que quizás Aro hubiera sido capaz de quitarle algo que amaba. Algo más aparte de su familia. Su música.

"Carlisle, no estoy seguro de decirlo enfrente de tu familia" comentó mientras veía específicamente hacia donde estaba Bella junto con Nessie y Jacob.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Alec, aquí no guardamos secretos. Lo que vayas a decir, dilo aquí enfrente de todos."

Suspiró pesadamente, podría jurar que fue casi en pesar antes de decir. "Edward rompió las reglas. Esta mañana acaba de ser ejecutado."

Yo, me quedé congelado por lo que me pareció incontable tiempo antes de girar a ver las reacciones de toda mi familia en cámara lenta.

Esme puso sus manos sobre su boca y abrió los ojos enormemente, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Alice se quedó mirando a la nada. Pero no de esas veces que tiene una visión. Esa mirada estaba completamente vacía, llena de nada.

Jasper hizo una enorme mueca mientras bajaba la vista, antes de voltear a mirar a Alice con preocupación.

Emmett llenó sus ojos de furia, probablemente una ira homicida.

Jacob se veía algo apagado por la respuesta pero no reaccionó tanto como los demás.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y miró al piso tristemente antes de alzar la vista hacia Renesmee al mismo tiempo que yo.

A Renesmee se le llenaron inmediatamente los ojos de lágrimas y cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Bella, santo dios. Bella soltó un grito desgarrador antes de abrazarse a su hija y comenzar a sollozar sin lágrimas con ella.

Tantas reacciones diferentes por una noticia. Esto no podía estar pasando. Era imposible, no podía ser verdad. Pero los Volturis nunca bromeaban con cosas como estas. Ni siquiera Cayo tenía el cinismo suficiente para causarnos este dolor. Me acerqué a mi velocidad vampírica y tomé las cartas de la mano de Alec.

"Gracias Alec" dije con la voz rota. "Será mejor que te vayas."

"Aro me pidió que…"

"¡He dicho que te vayas!" grité furioso. Al diablo con la cortesía pero no tenía tiempo de hablar con alguien que no fuera mi familia en ese momento.

Alec pareció entender el riesgo que podría correr si intentaba imponer su presencia y se fue. Miré de nuevo a mi familia para verlos en la misma posición de antes, con una excepción. Escuché, probablemente al mismo tiempo que todos, cómo el corazón de Nessie se alentaba antes de que cayera inconsciente en el suelo fuera del abrazo de su madre.

"¡Renesmee! ¡Nessie! ¡Hija!" gritó Bella casi igual de desgarrador que antes mientras tomaba a Nessie en brazos y la llevaba a su cuarto. Todos entraron apresurados detrás de ellas, menos yo. Miré las cartas en mi mano y entré a mi oficina, no sin antes ponerle seguro para no ser molestado.

Una vez acomodado en mi escritorio, extendí las nueve cartas ante mí. Todas estaban escritas con la letra de Edward. _Alice_. _Rosalie_. _Esme._ _Renesmee._ _Bella._ _Jacob._ _Emmett._ _Jasper._ Y _Carlisle._

Queriendo respetar la privacidad de los demás, para que leyeran sus cartas cuando estuvieran listos, las hice a un lado y tomé la mía. La dejé encima del escritorio antes de salir hacia el cuarto de mi nieta para revisarla.

Revisé su pulso, escuché sus latidos y la observé detenidamente. Al parecer no era más de un desmayo. Esto nunca había pasado. Nunca en su corta vida se había desmayado. Habíamos descubierto al paso de los años que su piel si era penetrable, sí podía sangrar. Podía llorar, y al parecer, al ritmo que iban las cosas, sería capaz de tener una familia.

Tranquilicé a Bella para que cuidara de su hija en lo que despertaba. Ahora menos que nunca tenía que estar sola. Ninguna de las dos.

Regresé a donde había dejado la carta y con un profundo suspiro abrí la carta.

_Carlisle:_

_Primero que nada, me disculpo por nunca haberme contactado con ustedes en estos años. No me lo tenían permitido. También pido perdón porque es definitivo que ahora sabes que estoy muerto. A menos que haya escapado milagrosamente de la guardia que ambos sabemos es imposible de evadir._

_Rompí sus reglas, Carlisle. Di un último casi tranquilo paseo a mediodía en el Palazzo di Priori. Una cosa muy rara, ya que me trajo recuerdos de hace tanto cuando Bella me rescató de una muerte segura. Me condenaron al instante porque, además de haber cometido 'tal imprudencia', no les servía para nada. Nunca usé mi don a su favor, nunca me obligaron a nada. No me dejaron regresar porque eran egoístas y no querían 'incumplir a lo que había prometido'. Pasé por cosas terribles por desobedecer pero nunca estuve con ellos._

_Nunca, en los 7 años que estuve con ellos, me alimenté de sangre humana. Me preservaron llevándome de mala gana a cazar animales. Algunas veces intentaron hacerme ceder a la tentación pero no lo hice. Pasaba torturas enfrente de todos los demás alimentándose de humanos, pero controlé mi sed y mis ojos nunca cambiaron de calor._

_Quiero que sepas que cuando me uniste como primer miembro de tu familia te convertiste en mi modelo a seguir. Cuando estuve en momentos de frustración, más veces de las que me gustaría contar, me preguntaba qué harías tú._

_Carlisle, gracias por haber soportado mi genio todas esas décadas. Probablemente fui más soportable cuando conocí a Bella, pero aún así, sé que mi forma de ser no siempre fue la mejor._

_Quiero pedirte que cuides a toda la familia como lo has hecho siempre. Para todos siempre serás nuestro padre, o abuelo, en caso de Renesmee. Siempre serás a quién vayan para pedir consejo y siempre sabrás qué decir porque siempre ha sido así._

_Recuerda que una vez un Cullen, seremos Cullen para siempre. Incluso después de que me alejaran de ustedes, siempre pensé de mí como un Cullen, nunca como un Volturi._

_Gracias. Por ser el mejor padre que haya podido conocer._

_Edward Cullen._

Si pudiera llorar lo haría en este momento. Sin duda alguna, Edward había sido el mejor hijo que haya podido pedir. Permaneció leal a lo que somos y a nuestra forma de vivir hasta su último momento. Nada me puede hacer más feliz. Nada, excepto que aún viviera. Suspiré. Tenía que pasar, precisamente un día después del cumpleaños de su hija y dos días antes del cumpleaños de su esposa.

No veía prudente el dejar que todos leyeran las cartas al mismo tiempo así que decidí dárselas en el momento adecuado, dejar que se tranquilizaran un poco. Todos estaban en la sala, así que cuando salí, pude ver a quién estaba probablemente más en sí en el momento.

"Rosalie" dije seriamente. "Ven conmigo por favor."

* * *

><p><strong>Awws le agregué el apellido para marcar el punto ehhe' la próxima vez vendrá la carta de Rosalie y me retiro antes de que me descubran despierta a las 2:34 de la mañana subiendo un capitulo! XS dejenme saber qué les pareció n.n Estoy perdiendo el toque? si les gustó yo pensaron que es un terrible capítulo, haganmelo saber para mejorar o dejar de exagerar de una buena vez lol.**

**_SE LES QUIERE Y ACTUALIZARÉ EN CUANTO ESTÉ LISTO AUNQUE SEAN LAS 2:36 DE LA MAÑANA IGUAL QUE ESTA VEZ. FANFICTION ES ETERNO! 24/7 Y TODO ESO. :3_**


	4. Hermandad

**Ok! Muchas noticias! Mi nuevo vicio: El guitar hero. Mi perrita tuvo 3 perritos el 5 de abril. Mi perrita sufrió la muerte de su perrito más pequeño el 8 de abril. D: Listo, por ahora.**

**NOTICIAS AÚN MÁS IMPORTANTES: Mi One-Shot 'Incluso Después' (sólo el primer capitulo ;) me hizo ganar el segundo lugar del concurso literario de el gallinero crepuscular. me gané la guía oficial ilustrada de la saga crepúsculo. Yay!:D eso me hace muy feliz. Fue una historia que me salió directo del corazón y que se transformó en una parte importante de lo que pienso a diario :3  
>LA ULTIMA Y NOS VAMOS!: Este capítulo creo que es más corto que los otros porque no conozco bien la personalidad de Rose. No soy muy apegada a ella y no sabía cómo expresarla. Espero que les guste cómo lo hice. <strong>

**Karina, preguntaste que cuándo terminaré la historia. Buena pregunta. Cada capítulo es por cada carta. Ya contando a Rose quedan... Bella, Nessie, Esme, Jazz, Jake, Em, Alice... diría que quedan mínimo 7 capítulos. Y puede que más sii surge alguna cosa que yo o ustedes quieran aclarar n.n Gracias a tu review escribí el capítulo. en OCHO horas! Usualmente me tardo días, pero me salió la inspiración. Así que este va para ti ;) (No tienes perfil así que no pude responerte el review :/**

**Disfruten!:D La saga no es mía, sólo el OS y los 3 outtakes (por ahora ¬u¬)**

Incluso Después

Outtake 3: Hermandad.

**Rosalie POV**

"Rosalie" me sorprendí de escuchar mi nombre. Probablemente Carlisle hubiera querido hablar con los demás, ya que ellos eran los que querían _más_ a Edward, pero no. Me habló a mí. "Ven conmigo, por favor."

Mientras me acercaba a Carlisle, pensé en que probablemente esto tendría que ver con las dichosas cartas que Edward dejó. Odiaba pensar tan fríamente de él. Realmente nuestro 'parentesco' nunca fue el mejor. Se suponía que éramos hermanos pero siempre nos llevábamos mal, o incluso llegamos a fingir que no existíamos. Ahora pienso que fui algo vanidosa al guardarle rencor por no encontrarme atractiva. Y más vanidosa porque sentí celos de que encontrara esa atracción en alguien más que en el momento era una simple humana.

Había descubierto desde el embarazo de Bella, y algunas veces antes de eso, que ella era una buena persona. El hecho de que haya tenido a una hija tan especial fue un añadido, pero siendo quien era ya me caía bien. Lo que no me agradaba era que renunciara a su humanidad sin pensarlo dos veces, que dejara todo lo que yo extrañaba en un instante. Ella tenía la elección, eligió estar con su amado, y todo lo que conllevaba eso.

Carlisle y yo caminamos en silencio a su oficina. Al entrar, cerró la puerta y a la velocidad vampírica a la que estábamos acostumbrados se acercó a su escritorio y sacó un sobre y me lo extendió. Era la letra de Edward, con mi nombre escrito.

"¿Edward me dejó una carta?" pregunté auténticamente sorprendida.

"Sí, Rosalie. La noticia está afectando mucho a todos, creo que tú eres la que se puede tomar esto mejor. Les daré las cartas a los demás cuando estén listos. Siéntete libre de hacer con esa carta lo que prefieras." La voz de Carlisle sonaba algo seria. Una mezcla entre el vacío de la pérdida de un hijo y quizás la emoción de las cartas. Podía ser. Asentí sin decir más y subí a mi cuarto para leer la carta en la comodidad de mi cama.

Me sentía algo insegura de abrir la carta. Ya era un paso muy grande que siquiera me hubiera considerado, pero había sido muy cruel y había cometido mis errores con ellos en el pasado. Probablemente su carta estaría llena de reproches de todas las cosas malas que hice. No. No abriré la carta. La dejé sobre mi almohada y salí por la ventana hacia el bosque. Lo consideré un poco y tomé la carta rápidamente antes de perderme entre los árboles.

No tenía sed, no me sentía de ánimos de nada, y la carta de Edward me pesaba millones de toneladas en mi mano. Pero era muy necia y no la iba a abrir. Busqué un ciervo y bebí su sangre. Sólo para alargar toda la espera. Decidí regresar al uno de los lugares que me darían paz para leer la carta. Al cuarto de Nessie. Me tenía muy preocupada con su primer desmayo. Aunque, siendo mitad humana era algo posible. Ahora que la veía, no se notaba la diferencia. Seguía ahí, respirando, pálida, un poco más que lo normal. Y tenía una expresión problemática en el rostro. La noticia debe de haberle impactado a ella más que a nadie. Con la excepción de Bella. Una vez sentada al lado de donde yacía inconsciente, tomé un suspiro profundo, abrí el sobre y leí la carta.

_Rosalie:_

_Primero que nada, probablemente te sorprendiste porque te escribí una carta. Todas esas décadas de leer tu mente hacen que sepa cómo es que vayas a reaccionar. Desde que te convirtieron, nunca nos llevamos muy bien. Me tomó algo de tiempo averiguar el por qué. Te molestaba que no te encontrara atractiva. ¿Sabes? Ser atractiva y sentir atracción hacia alguien son cosas diferentes. Todos los de nuestra clase, vampiros, somos conocidos por tener belleza sobrehumana. Es claro que antes de ser vampira, ya eras atractiva. Eso fue lo que marcó tu forma de ser. Creo que se lo mencionaste a Bella alguna vez. Quiero que sepas que sí sabía que eras 'atractiva'. El problema fue que no estaba atraído hacia ti. Espero que lo comprendas._

_Nunca tuvimos ganas, gusto, ni oportunidad para conocernos a fondo. Ambos sabemos eso. Ahora desearía que hubiera cambiado eso. En el tiempo que pasó desde que supimos del embarazo de Bella hasta la última vez que los vi, pude darme cuenta que eres una buena persona, leal, cuidadosa y protectora. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. Después de todo eres mi hermana. Fuiste y siempre serás mi hermana. Quizás aún sigo cayéndote mal, por no sé qué razones. Sé que los celos ahora no pueden ser, porque ya lo he explicado. Tengo la pequeña sensación de que ahora me detestas por la estupidez que cometí, pero creo que no tenía otra opción._

_Te quise como a una hermana Rose, aún lo hago. Fuiste la persona que le dio alegría a uno de mis hermanos, fuiste quien ayudó a Bella a pensar más su decisión sobre su inmortalidad, aunque no lo hayas notado. Ayudaste a Bella de nuevo cuando pasó por su embarazo y no estuve con ella al inicio, dejándome llevar por las creencias de lastimarla. Que por cierto tenía razón. También demostraste querer a Nessie con todos tus deseos que tenías de ser madre, y tener una familia._

_Si alguien no lo ha pensado aún, quiero que sepas que al menos a partir de ahora te consideraré la madrina de Renesmee. Tú serás la persona a la que acudirá cuando necesite a alguien y su madre no esté. Serás la persona que la comprenda cuando nadie pueda hacerlo. Sé que no debo pedirte nada, pero por favor cuida mucho de Bella y Renesmee, como seguro has hecho estos últimos años. Después de todo, ahora Ness es tu ahijada._

_Gracias Rose. Por la ayuda, incluso las peleas. Por todo. Te quiero, hermana._

_Edward_

"En serio que eres un maldito, Edward" dije riéndome algo histéricamente. Eso que dijo era exactamente lo que había sentido en cada momento. En verdad pensé que era un estúpido por hacer lo que hizo y también fue lo único que pensé después de que explicó todo su tema de la atracción.

Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Ni siquiera había pasado por mi cabeza esa posibilidad. Era posible que si pensara que era bella, sólo que esa belleza no le hubiera llamado la atención. _Sí_ era posible. Ahora quien era la tonta.

Al inicio del embarazo de Bella, la había apoyado más por el bebé que por ella, pero eso cambió más rápido de lo que esperaba. Y cuando menos lo noté, ya éramos amigas. No tenía ni idea de que las pocas charlas que tuve con ella mientras era humana la habían ayudado a dudar de su decisión. Técnicamente sólo le conté mi historia, le dije algunos comentarios con mala actitud, le pedí disculpas una vez… eso era todo.

Al final de todo resultaba que no era una carta de odio. Era una carta de _familia_, de agradecimiento. Si me hubiera guardado rencor por algo me lo hubiera dicho en ese pedazo de papel, estaba segura. ¿Eso quería decir que no me guardaba ningún rencor o resentimiento? No podía creerlo. Y además…

_Su madrina._ Nunca nos habíamos detenido a discutir eso, ya que habíamos pensado que no habría necesidad. Después de que Edward se fue, tampoco lo discutimos porque Nessie aún tiene a Bella. Pero… que me haya hecho la madrina de su hija en los que probablemente fueron los últimos momentos de su vida, me llenó de felicidad.

En serio me quería, aunque no le mostré que también lo quería, no importó, me seguía queriendo. Sonreí con nostalgia y me fui del cuarto de Nessie. No quería que despertara y me viera sollozar.

Después de tranquilizarme un poco, pensé en que hacer ahora. Carlisle iba a decidir a quién darle su carta ahora, pero en este momento todos estábamos en el mismo estado.

"Carlisle" dije en voz lo suficientemente alta para que me escuchara. En un segundo ya estaba a mi lado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó preocupado.

"Nada malo. Bueno… me entiendes. Quería saber si podía darle su carta a alguien. En este momento creo que la mayoría nos sentimos igual."

"Claro. Las cartas están en mi escritorio. Sólo que no debes leer ninguna. Mantén la curiosidad guardada."

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me ponía de pie. "Eso siempre" dije mientras iba a su oficina.

Miré las cartas enfrente de mí. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Renesmee, Esme, Jacob. Vaya, hasta al perro le había escrito una carta. Después de pensarlo unos minutos, tomé la carta y salí de la oficina.

La familia se había dispersado. Y la persona que buscaba no estaba ahí. Después de preguntar, fui al bosque. Encontré su esencia y la seguí. Entonces lo vi. Estaba haciendo un desastre en el bosque. Había varios árboles caídos a su alrededor y se estaba alimentando de un león de montaña desdichado que estuvo ahí en el lugar erróneo.

Me destrozó verlo así. Me acerqué a él mientras lanzaba a un lado el cuerpo del animal. Puse mi mano en su hombro y traté de calmarlo.

"Oye" le dije.

"Ahora no, Rosie."

"No sirve de nada que te desquites con el bosque. Eso no cambiará las cosas."

"Me sirve a mí. Rose, quiero estar solo" dijo sin mirarme aún.

"¿Acaso no quieres saber que tienes correspondencia?" pregunté con una ceja alzada.

En ese momento alzó su mirada y me miró con sus ahora dorados ojos. "¿Correspondencia?" Asentí mientras sacudía la carta en mis manos. "¿De quién?"

"¿De quién más? De Edward. Emmett, tu hermano te dejó una carta."

* * *

><p><strong>chan chan chan channnnn! :DD dije que me tardé ocho horas. Eso indica que empecé a las 12 de la noche y que son las 8:22 de la mañana y estoy tan despierta como puedo estar :3 con muchas tazas de café *-* pero VALIO LA PENA porque me gustó cómo quedó. La carta de emmett es la que sigue. Estará difícil porque no conozco muy bien su actitud aparte de que le gusta pelear y que es un chistoso de lo peor u<br>alguna sugerencia de su caracter o un ejemplo de qué debería decir la carta? (Lo que me recuerda: NaTii! Gracias por la ayuda! puse unas 2 o 3 frases exactas de lo que me recomendaste :3) Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida :D**

**Esperen a mi próximo ataque de cretividad (probablemente soltado por un review o alguna buena amiga que me eche ánimos... o sea pronto!- creo -_-)**

_**SE LES QUIERE Y ACTUALIZARE EN CUANTO TENGA EL CAPI!! NO IMPORTA LA HORA QUE SEA!! PUEDE QUE USTEDES DUERMAN MIENTRAS YO ACTUALIZO... O PUEDE QUE YO! DUERMA MIENTRAS LES ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS O.O Ok no ._. Ciao! xD**_


	5. Emmett

**N/A: He aprendido a controlar mi vómito de palabras en las notas de autor. Diré que esto es corto pero que el que sigue es mucho más largo. No es mi mejor, pero espero le guste.**

Incluso Después

Outtake 4: Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

Todo el mundo, o al menos mi familia, me conocía por ser quien se reía en las situaciones tensas. Quien lo le veía seriedad a las cosas y que no solía hablar de temas serios a menos que fuera necesario.

En este caso no podía hacer nada.

Saber que tu hermano murió después de 6 años de no verlo es una experiencia que nunca había vivido. Sentí la rabia en el momento que lo escuché y no deseé nada más en ese momento que destrozar a Alec y correr directo a Volterra a masacrar a los asesinos de mi hermano.

Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Esos sobres que Carlisle se había llevado a su oficina realmente no me importaban. Necesitaba destruir algo antes de que alguien o algo saliera lastimado aquí. Carlisle llamó a Rosalie y tomé la oportunidad para ir al bosque.

Planeaba ir a destruir algo pero tenía sed… un león de montaña estaba ahí…tenía tanto enojo. Terminé haciendo un desastre en el bosque. El animal sufrió mucho más de lo que debió pero en ese momento no me importaba. Todos los árboles a mi alrededor también habían sufrido mi ira. Habría llamado la atención de no ser que vivíamos en medio del bosque.

Escuché a Rose acercarse segundos antes de que hablara conmigo. No sabía qué iría a decirme, porque honestamente nunca me había comportado de esta manera. Jamás.

Puso su mano en mi hombro mientras me llamaba. "Oye."

"Ahora no, Rosie." No quería mostrar mi enfado con ella. Aparte de que era la única que atacaba con la misma fuerza con la que recibía el ataque. Físico y verbal.

"No sirve de nada que te desquites con el bosque" comentó. "Eso no cambiará las cosas." _Oh, vaya, no tenía idea. Pero gracias por informármelo._ Nótese el sarcasmo.

"Me sirve a mí." _Mejor el bosque que la casa._ "Rose, quiero estar solo." Sentía que quería que la mirara, pero no tenía deseos de ser consolado ni que me dijeran que todo estaría bien, como de seguro ella haría.

"¿Acaso no quieres saber que tienes correspondencia?" creo que ambos habíamos perdido la cabeza. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

Tuve que verla, porque sabía que no se iba a ir, al menos no en ese momento. "¿Correspondencia? ¿De quién?" pregunté mientras ella sacudía un sobre blanco en sus manos.

"¿De quién más? De Edward. Emmett, tu hermano te dejó una carta." No dije nada.

Una carta.

Una _maldita_ carta.

Eso eran los sobres que habían llegado.

"Dámela" refunfuñé mientras me ponía de pie, registrando el desastre de sangre, hojas y tierra que tenía encima. Intenté quitársela pero no lo logré.

"¿Estás seguro de que no la destruirás? Deberías calmarte primero" me dijo frunciendo el ceño. Bufé mientras tomaba la carta.

"No lo haré." Comenzamos a correr hacia la casa, llegando en un par de minutos. Subimos a nuestro cuarto y cerró la puerta.

"¿Quieres estar solo?" preguntó mientras se giraba para salir.

"No" dije rápidamente mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba hacia la cama. Me senté y comencé a leer.

_Emmett:_

_No necesito leer mentes para saber cómo habrás reaccionado cuando supiste la noticia. Cuando yo mismo la supe, pensé en qué dirías de estar conmigo, por la tu forma de ser. Piensas que todos te subestiman, creyendo que siempre eres despreocupado y que nunca dejas que las penas te afecten. Yo sé que no es verdad. Eres quizás el miembro más protector de la familia. Tu carácter te pone en guardia cuando alguien que quieres está en peligro, te hace alegrar a todos cuando nadie puede ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Dejarte llevar por cómo te sientes es probablemente casi un don, nunca he visto a nadie que pueda hacerlo._ _Eres mi hermano, Emmett. Siempre has soportado mi mal humor y mi forma de ver las cosas. Me has dicho que soy un idiota cuando lo necesitaba y por eso te lo agradezco. Hiciste feliz a mi hermana y eso también te lo agradezco, aunque nuestra relación nunca haya sido la mejor tú sabes que siempre la quise. Y, honestamente eres el único que puede con ella en todo momento. Quiero pedirte que cuides de Bella y de Renesmee como estoy seguro que lo has hecho hasta ahora. Eres un tío genial, o al menos así Nessie te describía cuando yo estaba con ella. Cuídalas. Sé que ya lo haces, sería raro que no lo hicieras, pero aún así siento la necesidad de pedirlo. No como mi hermano, familia, ni por el gran protector que eres. Te lo pido por ser Emmett. Eres único hermano, es una suerte que nuestra familia se haya encontrado contigo porque, al igual que todos, nos cambiaste cuando formaste parte de la familia. Ganamos un amigo, hermano, hijo y el alma gemela de alguien más. Y, porque siempre te lo has preguntado, te diré: aunque creas que todos te subestiman, todos saben la persona que verdaderamente eres. Y todos sabemos que ser Emmett es de lo mejor. Te quiero hermano._

_Edward._

Maldición. De ser aún humano estaría llorando sin importar que alguien me viera. Siempre me había reído de Edward y sus maneras de sentimental caballeroso, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo. Era mi hermano. Claro que sí. Sus palabras me habían llegado profundas y no me apenaba admitirlo.

Rose me miraba con una expresión de comprensión. Me preguntaba qué mostraba mi cara en ese momento. No sentía nada. La rabia, la ira homicida, la tristeza, todo se había ido. Me sentía… liberado. Eso era lo que él quería hacer. No nos quería hacer sentir mal. Siempre fijándose en los demás.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rosalie. La miré a los ojos, asentí y la besé. También creían que Rose y yo éramos los más… afectivos de la casa. Podía ser, pero aún con eso teníamos nuestros muchos momentos de simple y sincero amor.

"¿Le dejó cartas a todos?" después de todo, eran muchos sobres.

"Sí" me contestó. "Carlisle me dijo que había que dar las cartas con cuidado porque algunos podían reaccionar mal."

"Creo que sé a quién dársela" dije después de pensarlo por un momento.

"¿Vamos?" me preguntó poniéndose de pie.

"Vamos" respondí tomando su mano.

Salimos de la habitación, no se escuchaba a nadie en la casa, sólo ruidos en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme. Llegamos a la oficina de Carlisle y vi los sobres. Sí, era una para cada uno. Tomé dos cartas y salimos a buscarlos. No llegamos a la puerta cuando Alice estaba ahí. Se veía terrible.

"¿Lo sabes?" preguntó Rose.

Alice asintió, pero no dijo nada.

"Dénmela" dijo en voz baja.

Le di las cartas y antes de lo que pudiera registrar, ya no estaba. En serio estaban mal.

"¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo hoy?" preguntó Rose con amargura. Y tenía razón. Era una fecha importante. Un día después del cumpleaños de Nessie y dos días antes del 'cumpleaños' de Bella. No era el momento oportuno. Y menos siendo ellas. Tomé a Rose de la cintura y la acerqué a mí.

"No lo sé, Rose. ¿Crees que nos recuperaremos de esto?"

"Claro que sí. O al menos eso espero" me dijo antes de volver a entrar a la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Faltan... 5 capítulos. Outtakes. Como les digan. Entonces terminaré esto. Pero mientras tanto espero que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews como hacen ahora. Gracias.<strong>


	6. Su Favorita y Su Mejor Amigo

**N/A: No tan largo como esperaba, pero al menos yo estoy satisfecha con lo que escribí. No podría estar feliz por el resultado porque mi amor platónicamente imposible murió en el primer cap xD Chiste malo, lo sé. Disfruten. La trama es mía, nada más.**

**Canción que me hizo llorar mientras leía el capítulo: Hijo de la luna ~ Mecano (buena música, y la historia tristee :P)**

Incluso Después

Outtake 5: Su Favorita y Su Mejor Amigo.

**Alice POV**

Primero, esa carta. Después, la repentina visión de Alec viniendo a Forks.

Ahora resulta que Edward estaba muerto.

¿Por qué no lo había visto? ¡Debería de haberlo visto! Se supone que siempre tengo un ojo en las cosas. _Edward_ solía recordármelo. Pero no me lo recuerda ahora porque está muerto y no lo vi. Todo esto era mi culpa. Pude haber estado atenta, debería de haberlo estado.

Me sentía terrible. En este momento debía de ser comprensiva. Bella y Nessie serían las más afectadas. A Rose probablemente le llegaría un ataque de remordimiento o algo así, Emmett a su lado para reconfortarla y molesto por lo que pasó, Carlisle tratando de comprenderlo y poniendo su expresión de patriarca de la familia y con Esme para proteger. Jasper comprensivo, soportando sus emociones y las de las demás. En este momento era en los que Edward me diría algo para sacarme del tema. Ya no estaba.

Si pudiera llorar… lloraría a gritos.

Carlisle desapareció. Regresa y se lleva a Rosalie. Rosalie desaparece entonces se va a buscar a Emmett, y sigo sin saber qué sucede. Tomé a Jasper al bosque, para que sólo tuviera que soportarme a mí, en vez de a toda la familia. En medio de los árboles comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro.

"Alice" escucho que me llaman.

Lo ignoro y sigo caminando, pensando en todas las cosas que hice estos últimos días que me hicieron no ver _eso_.

"Alice" suena más fuerte. Sigo sin escuchar, y comienzo a caminar más rápido. Siento un par de manos en mis hombros.

"¡Alice!" me grita Jasper. Parpadeé y salí de mi cabeza. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Sabía que no tenía que preguntar eso, pero quería que lo dijera en voz alta.

"Yo… no lo sé" suspiré. "Es que, debí de haberlo visto. Se supone que eso hago. Me siento mal, culpable, triste, enojada, no sé. Soy un lío, lo sabes" dije tristemente. Jasper asintió y se acercó a darme un abrazo. Su cabeza queda perfectamente encima de mi cabeza. No necesitaba decirme palabras de ánimo, sabíamos que no funcionaría.

Entonces _al fin_ me llega una visión.

Cartas. Para todos. Rose y Emmett dándome una carta.

Me separé de Jasper y le dije que volvería en un momento y corrí a la casa para que no tuvieran que buscarme. Me dieron las cartas y regresé a dónde había dejado a Jasper.

"Edward nos dejó cartas" le dije cuando vi los dos sobres en mi mano.

"¿Ésos eran los sobres?" preguntó.

"Sí" contesté antes de darle su sobre y mirar el mío fijamente por un momento y soltar un suspiro. Miré a Jasper y él me miró de inmediato. Teníamos nuestra forma de hablar simplemente al mirarnos. Su mirada tenía preocupación y tristeza.

_¿Quieres que te deje sola?_ me decía.

_No_ le respondí con mi mirada.

Se sentó con la espalda contra un árbol y yo me recosté a su lado, con mi cabeza en su regazo, mirando el cielo y el sobre que estaba abriendo en el momento. Sintiendo solamente las manos de Jasper en mi corto cabello.

_Alice:_

_Ni siquiera sé qué decirte. Todo, o nada… demasiadas cosas. Creo que de toda la familia a excepción de Bella eres la persona que más me conoce. Por eso sé que te conozco de igual manera. Por eso te digo desde ahora, no debes de sentir culpa. Si no viste lo que sucedió entonces fue porque la decisión fue repentina. No quería que lo vieras. No quería que tuvieras la visión de mi muerte, de verme morir, en cualquier momento. Eso hubiera sido peor. Si llegaste a verlo, entonces lo siento mucho, de verdad.  
>Eres mi hermana favorita, pero no le digas eso a Rosalie. Sólo bromeo. Piensas que es tu deber proteger a la familia de situaciones como esta, pero no lo es. Eres un miembro más de la familia y tu deber simplemente es ser feliz. El don que tienes no debes de tomarlo como un trabajo, sino como algo que usas para ayudar a los que quieres cuando ES POSIBLE.<br>¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste junto con Jasper a la familia? Parecías tan cómoda, tan contenta, sabías que íbamos a ser una familia muy unida. Viste a Bella, me dijiste mis verdades cuando no las quise ver, me ayudaste a no cometer estupideces, aunque a veces no te hice caso. Por eso puedo decirte que debemos mucha de nuestra felicidad a ti. Gracias, Alice. Siéntete libre de destrozar lo que quieras, pero no hagas ninguna imprudencia. Piensa en la familia y piensa en Jasper.  
>Te quiero, Alice. Creo que ya lo sabes, pero puede que no. Así que a partir de ahora no tienes ninguna excusa para pensar que no.<br>Cuida a la familia. No veas el futuro por ellos, no. Hazlo si quieres, pero no sientas ningún remordimiento si algo se te escapa. Cuida a Bella y a Nessie, por favor. Puedes jugar a vestirlas, llevarlas un día completo a comprar cosas, o lo que quieras, pero siempre recuérdales que las quieres. Diles que yo las quiero, ahora que sé que no podré hacerlo más. Sé que ya lo haces, pero te pido que sigas haciéndolo.  
>No estés triste por mí, sé que lo que pasó es horrible, pero los dos sabemos que eventualmente hubiera preferido eso a tener una eternidad infeliz sin poder ver a las únicas personas que quiero. Sabrás recuperarte, con ayuda de todos y podrás volver a recordarme con una sonrisa que siempre muestras.<em>

_De nuevo, te quiero. Cuídate._

_Edward._

…

Silencio. Absoluto silencio.

Sentía algo extraño en mis pulmones. Mis ojos también se sentían raros. En un momento, solté un sollozo, sin lágrimas y me senté para poder abrazar a Jasper. Sus fuertes brazos me envolvieron y sollocé por un buen rato. No dijo nada, me dejó desahogarme.

Tomaría mi tiempo para sentirme mal, dejaría de preocuparme tanto por ver las cosas, trataría de hacerlo, pero intentaría no sentirme culpable por no hacerlo. Cuidaría a Bella y a Nessie, las llevaría a un gran viaje de comprar para subirnos el ánimo a las tres. Justo como Edward dijo.

Sonreí.

"Lo voy a extrañar más ahora" comenté con esa sonrisa aún en el rostro.

"Yo también" respondió Jasper mientras apretaba nuestro abrazo.

Permanecimos así por lo que parecieron horas.

"¿Quieres leer tu carta?" pregunté cuando estaba más tranquila. Jasper asintió y cambiamos de posición. En ese momento, con mis manos acariciando el cabello de Jasper, miré a la nada y me puse a pensar.

**Jasper POV**

A veces odiaba mi don.

Este era un momento de esos.

Me dolía ver a mi familia así. Sentir todas estas emociones dentro de mí. Tristeza, arrepentimiento, enojo, más tristeza, depresión, vacío, ira, nostalgia, asombro, tristeza, irritabilidad.

Era una bomba a punto de estallar en ese momento. De ser posible, estaría llorando, sangrando y gritando por todo lo que percibía. Por eso no me resistí cuando Alice me llevó al bosque. Me dolía más que nada ver a Alice así. Lo que sentía de ella era tan confuso.

Tristeza, aturdimiento, enojo, incredulidad, sorpresa, culpa. Era un lío de emociones dentro de ella. Podía decir que sentía lo mismo que yo en el momento. La forcé a decirlo, porque tenía que comprobarlo. Me senté en silencio mientras leía su carta. No intenté espiar, porque sabía que Alice hablaría conmigo si lo sentía necesario. Durante todo ese tiempo, miré el sobre que Alice me había dado. Con mi nombre escrito en él.

Muy ingenioso de Edward haber escrito cartas a todos. ¿Le habría escrito una carta a Jacob también? ¿Por qué las había escrito? ¿Sabía que iba a morir? ¿Esperaba morir? Tenía muchas dudas.

Los sollozos de Alice me sacaron de esas preguntas. Estaba ahí para ella, la amaba demasiado como para verla sufrir. Dijo que lo extrañaría aún más ahora. Tenía razón. Estar lejos de alguien que sabes que vive es diferente a extrañar a alguien que _sabes_ que no volverás a ver porque murió. Acepté leer mi carta y primero intenté relajarme para poder concentrarme solamente en eso. La carta.

_Jasper:_

_Debes de estarla pasando mal en este momento. A veces los dones son un fastidio, ¿verdad? Pero eso no era lo que quería decir. Desde que me fui, pensé mucho en cómo estarías viviendo, porque tú tienes que cargar con las emociones de todos, a veces es bueno, pero cuando esas emociones te controlan ha de ser malo. No porque yo sepa, pero tengo experiencia en eso. Eres mi mejor amigo. Más que mi hermano. Siento que es diferente, ¿sabes? Con Emmett es cómo tener un hermano bromista. Tú eres como ese mejor amigo que se tiene y no pierdes contacto aunque estén lejos. Emmett es mi hermano preferido y tú eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda la existencia. Sabes dar los mejores consejos del mundo porque comprendes a todos. Eres asombroso. Sólo se lo he dicho a Carlisle, pero técnicamente estoy como estoy ahora porque me mostré a la luz del sol ante toda una multitud. Me vieron, me juzgaron y me condenaron a muerte. Pero sentía que era mi única opción. Estaba en el punto en el que estaba dispuesto a beber sangre humana y volverme de nuevo un asesino. No quería hacer eso. Sentía que sería una ofensa para la familia y todo lo que hemos dicho ser. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas de lo que hice, pero supongo que ahora ya no puedo saberlo. De cualquier forma, no puedo imaginarme lo que dirías. Que estoy loco, sin duda. Que soy leal, puede ser. Dios, sonará extraño pero te extraño. A ti y a todos. Elegiría estar en los momentos difíciles que pasamos todas mil veces a no verlos. Extraño tanto lo que tenía antes que a veces la melancolía me atrapa. O al menos solía hacerlo. Puedo prometer que donde sea que esté estaré pensando en todos a cada momento. Quiero pedirte muchas cosas, como mejor amigo y hermano que eres para mí. Primero, sigue siendo quien eres. Si nada ha logrado sobrepasarte, que esto no lo haga ahora. Quizás exagere, pero conozco la sensación de ver a los que quieres sufriendo sin poder hacer nada. En ese momento tu don sí es bueno. Haz lo que puedas para hacerlos felices. Más que nada con Bella y Nessie. Ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionarían. Son tan especiales que sus reacciones son inesperadas siempre. Si están tristes, intenta alegrarlas; si están molestas, intenta hacerles ver que no deben estarlo. Si se deprimen, sácalas de eso en un instante. La vez que Bella pasó su tiempo sin mí casi nos destruyó a los dos. No quiero que esa historia vuelva a repetirse con mi hija. Y con la misma Bella de nuevo. Gracias, lo digo en serio. Gracias por comprenderme y por estar ahí en momentos en que necesitaba. Te quiero hermano. Ahora hay que continuar y no dejar que nadie se quede en la tristeza, ¿bien? Yo te ayudaré con estas cartas, quizás sirvan de algo con la familia, o puede que no, pero puedes ayudarme un poco tú._

_Cuídate, Jasper. Sé feliz sigue viviendo tu vida al máximo con Alice. Cuídala a ella también._

_Edward._

…

Ciertamente leer mentes ha de ser bueno.

Dice que soy comprensivo, pero creo que no es cierto. Simplemente creo que está en mí evitar los malos sentimientos. Pero si lo decía, entonces tenía razón.

Intentaría pasar buenas emociones a todos. Me lo había pedido Edward, probablemente durante uno sus últimos momentos, una de las últimas cosas que había pensado antes de que él…  
>Tenía que hacerlo. No podía fallarle. No ahora. Estaba determinado a hacerlo.<p>

Sentí un jalón en mi cabello. Alcé mi vista y me encontré con el rostro de Alice.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves muy serio" preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

"No serio, determinado" corregí con una pequeña sonrisa. Comenzaría mi cambio de humor desde ahora. Alice debió de haberlo sentido, porque me miró inmediatamente, culpándome de su cambio de ánimo. "Edward me lo pidió." Eso le explicó todo. Su cara se iluminó y me dio un beso antes de levantarse antes de extenderme su mano para levantarme.

Caminamos de la mano hacia la casa, completamente en silencio.

"Si es que no lo sabe, creo que Jacob debería de ser el siguiente" comentó Alice cuando nos acercábamos a la entrada.

"¿El siguiente en qué?" preguntó Jacob desde la puerta. Nos había escuchado y no lo habíamos visto, creo que estábamos muy distraídos.

"En leer" dije simplemente. "El padre de tu novia te dejó una carta" dije con una risilla. Mi plan de subir ánimos comenzaba ahora. Una mala broma no parecía un mal comienzo. Me moriría de curiosidad por saber qué le habrá escrito Edward a Jacob en su carta.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí... tengo muchos chistes malos en el momento. Escribir esto me pone tristesita... cumplí años el miércoles pasado. ánimo y tristezas en el mismo momento. Yo me entiendo, no se preocupen xD les aseguro que estoy plenamente consciente de mis facultades mentales (o la falta de ellas je je) Si quieren dejar un review, haganlo. los reviews no me hacen daño, de hecho me emocionan! *-* Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	7. Mi hijo, mi hermano

**N/A: Le estoy sacando trama al asunto. Es probable que haya quizás un par de capítulos más de los planeados. Finalmente estoy satisfecha con lo que escribí. Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: SM es dueña de la saga. Yo soy dueña de la trama que escribo aquí.**

Incluso Después

Capítulo 6: Mi hijo, mi hermano.

**Jacob POV**

Muchos años habían pasado y aún no comprendía por qué demonios el chupasangre había abandonado a su familia. Bella siempre trataba convencerme de que lo había hecho por el bien de todos, pero no me convencía esa respuesta. Pudo haber hecho más. No tenía que hacer sufrir a su familia.

Me llevaba mejor con los Cullen, pero tenía que admitir de vez en cuando que no echaba de menos al padre de Nessie. Al pensarlo así, suena mal, pero era verdad. Si en verdad se preocupara por su familia, hubiera intentado regresar en cualquier momento. Yo lo haría, y estoy seguro que no habría nada que me detuviera.

Esto era algo inesperado. Cualquier persona enferma que quiso traer estas noticias en el cumpleaños de mi Nessie era un bastardo sin escrúpulos. Todos se habían movido tan rápido que ahora parecía un día común y corriente porque no se veía a nadie en la casa.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme y pensé en ir a la reserva para avisarle a Sam lo que había pasado, cuando vi a Alice y Jasper (sí, finalmente aprendí a llamarlos por su nombre… sólo en ocasiones) entrando por la puerta principal. Me acerqué para escuchar lo que decían.

"...Jacob sea el siguiente."

"¿Que yo sea el siguiente en qué?" pregunté.

"En leer. El padre de tu novia te dejó una carta" dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

_¿Cómo puede sonreír así si su hermano acaba de morir? ¿Acaso los vampiros no tienen la decencia de sentirse mal? No importa, yo tampoco me siento mal. Espera... Edward me escribió una carta... ¿en serio?_

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" respondió Alice. En ese momento sentí una ola de tranquilidad, seguramente por culpa de la habilidad del chupasangre. Detestaba que hiciera eso.

"Deja de hacer eso" le advertí molesto. La tranquilidad cesó.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Alice.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Leerás la carta?" preguntó.

Bufé. "Claro. El chupasangre no se digna a despedirse antes de abandonar a su familia y espera que lea algo que _él_ escribió. Por mí pueden quemar eso. No lo voy a leer."

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, salí corriendo y me transformé mientras me alejaba de la casa. Al contrario de otras veces, tuve el cuidado de conservar mi ropa antes de transformarme. No quería dejar a Nessie sola ahí, pero estaba inconsciente y ahora no podía estar ahí. Sabía que Sam probablemente estaba en fase así que intenté comunicarme con él.

"_Sam, tenemos que hablar."_

Corrí hasta el borde que dividía la tierra de los chupasangres con la reserva Quileute. Sam me estaba esperando.

"_¿Qué pasó, Jacob?"_

"_Cullen está muerto."_ Le informé.

Sam soltó un gruñido. _"¿Cuál de todos los Cullen?"_

"_Edward."_ Le mostré todo lo que había pasado. Desde la visita del chupasangre maligno, el momento en que Nessie se desmayó, las reacciones de todos, la carta. Y lo que yo pensaba al respecto, no es como si pudiera ocultar eso.

"_¿Hay riesgo de que algún vampiro venga a atacar?"_ preguntó Sam.

"_No. El vampiro parecía sólo venir a darnos la noticia."_

"_¿No leerás esa carta?"_

Solté un sonido que se asimilaba a una risa. _"No. Él no merece que lea lo que tiene que decir. Después de todo, él fue quien abandonó a su familia."_

"_Jacob, debes leer la carta. Puede decir algo importante. Sé que no le guardas ningún buen sentimiento a Edward, pero quizás lo que tiene que decir es importante."_

"_Ya veremos. Tengo que irme. Saluda a papá de mi parte. Dile que lo veré pronto."_

Corrí de regreso a la casa de los vampiros. Sam tenía razón. Podía ser que esa carta dijera algo importante. Y no quería que algo malo fuera a pasarle a nadie, incluso a esos vampiros, por mi culpa. Quería leer esa carta. No me sentía particularmente mal por la muerte, pero estaba curioso de lo que el _chupasangre_ podría haberme escrito a _mí_.

Me vestí rápidamente y caminé a la casa. Al entrar, me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Estaba tanto tiempo aquí que ya no me molestaba en tener modales. En la mesa, inmediatamente vi un sobre que estaba al lado de una nota _rosa_ que decía:

_Jacob: No tengo que ver tu futuro (no es como si pudiera) para saber que leerás la carta. No la destruyas, incluso si tienes ganas de hacerlo. Alice._

"Chupasangre sabelotodo" murmuré.

Bufé mientras veía el sobre. Tenía mi nombre escrito en letra elegante. Típico. Salí de la casa para tener privacidad. Bueno, la poca privacidad que puedes tener en una casa de vampiros... vampiros que parecían estar desaparecidos. Abrí el sobre bruscamente y comencé a leer.

_Jacob:_

_Realmente no tengo mucho que decirte porque en el momento que empezaste a caerme bien fue justo antes de irme. Con el temperamento que tiene tu especie, creo que antes de pensar que hice algo bueno, pensarás que soy una terrible persona. Por eso siento que tengo que aclarar la situación un poco. No los abandoné. Yo nunca haría eso. Aro condicionó dejar en paz a toda mi familia, ustedes incluidos, a cambio de que fuera con él. Y como soy un vampiro, creo que siempre tu instinto te decía que no debías llevarte bien conmigo, aunque creo que en el fondo ya sabías la verdad. Bella debió de habértelo dicho… y si lo hizo quizás no le creíste. No me sorprendería._

_Honestamente, cuando te conocí, inmediatamente te vi como una amenaza, no por quién eras, sino porque querías quitarme al amor de mi existencia. Debo admitir que siempre te agradeceré que cuidaras de ella cuando yo no estuve a su lado. Y espero que hagas lo mismo ahora. Fuiste un buen oponente, y los sabemos que Bella te quiere, pero no como querías que fuera. Ahora tienes a Nessie. Es extraño, ¿sabes? Pero aún así es verdad. Tienes que saber que para mí fuiste más un hermano que un enemigo... al menos en los últimos meses que 'convivimos'._

_Jacob, tienes que hacer algo por mí. Por ella. Por ellas. Si alguien en la familia intenta ir por los Volturis, tienes que impedirlo. Lo que me pasó fue mi culpa y no quiero que nadie vaya a Volterra a reclamar algo que fue completamente culpa mía. Es demasiado peligroso y no quiero que lastimen a mi familia. _

_Seguramente, a tu falta de paciencia y comprensión, supongo que ya serás el novio de Renesmee. Sé que no me preguntaste a mí, pero sé que Bella no te dejaría acercarte a mi hija si supiera que no eres bueno para ella, y a Bella no le importan las edades. Es decir, ella y yo somos ejemplo de eso. De todos modos quiero que sepas que te doy mi bendición para estar con Nessie, para salir con ella y cuando llegue el momento, para que se casen, si ese es lo que quieres. De seguro no esperaras que cumpla la mayoría de edad antes de pedir su mano._

_Tienes mi permiso de hacerlo, pero tienes que aceptar la respuesta que te dé. Podrá ser madura, pero aún es mi hija y no dejaré que la presiones. Considera que si la lastimas, de cualquier manera, la gran familia que tiene se encargará de hacerte la vida miserable por hacerlo. Sólo decía._

_Cuídala. Cuida a Nessie y a mi Bella por favor. Como un favor a mí o a ella, eso no importa. Lo hiciste antes y creo que podrás hacerlo ahora. Mi hijo, mi hermano. Dios, suena tan raro cuando lo pienso así, pero eso es lo que eres. Te aseguro que no te esperabas eso._

_Cuídate Jacob. Cuida a las razones de mi existencia._

_Edward._

_P.D: Dile a todos los lobos que siempre agradeceré todo lo que hicieron por nosotros cuando los necesitamos. Sé que algunos lo consideran su deber, pero yo creo que el hecho de que nos ayudaran muestra que no tenemos por qué ser enemigos naturales para siempre. Piénsalo._

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace 8 años que iba a lamentar la muerte de un chupasangre, le hubiera dicho que no molestara y que se fuera al infierno.

Claro que ahora no podía hacer eso.

Ahora comprendía todo… o al menos la mayoría. Edward no se fue por ser un maldito, estaba protegiendo a su familia, incluso a _mi_ familia. Me sentía como un imbécil.

Edward había sido un buen hombre… o más bien un gran _chupasangre. _Y aparentemente tenía dotes de vidente también.

Guardé la carta de nuevo en el sobre y me puse a caminar por la casa, para ver a quién encontraba primero. Encontré a Carlisle en su oficina y entré a hablar con él.

"Hola, Jacob" me saludó.

"Hola, Doc" pensé en qué decir después. "Así que… ¿Edward le dejó cartas a todos?" pregunté.

Carlisle suspiró. "Sí. Aquí están" señaló un par de sobres que estaban sobre su escritorio.

"Son tres" observé.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y yo ya leímos las nuestras. Supongo que tú leíste la que iba dedicada a ti."

Asentí para responderle.

"Carlisle" comencé. "Le daré su carta a Bella. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí." Tomó uno de los sobre y me lo dio. "Gracias, Jacob."

Salí de la oficina y subí las escaleras para ir a ver a Nessie y al entrar al cuarto me encontré con Bella. Estaba sujetando la mano de Ness y sollozaba en silencio a su lado. Era algo triste de ver.

"Hola" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Hola" respondió con la voz seca.

"¿No ha despertado? Lleva mucho tiempo desmayada" comenté preocupado.

"Jake, sólo han pasado un par de horas"

"Claro" respondí. No dijo nada más y volteó su mirada de vuelta a Nessie. Pasaron minutos y perdí la paciencia. "¿Cómo estás?" mala pregunta.

Bella soltó un bufido. "Perfectamente" respondió sarcásticamente. "¿Cómo esperas que esté?" preguntó molesta.

Alcé mis manos en señal de paz. "Tranquila. Sólo quería llenar el silencio" me defendí.

Suspiró. "Lo siento, Jake. Es sólo que hoy debía ser un día especial. Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Renesmee, y yo le mostré la carta que _Edward_ le había dejado. Teníamos planeada una tarde sólo ella y yo juntas hoy, íbamos a pasarla bien. Después en dos días íbamos a festejar mi cumpleaños y el de ella, iba a estar bien. Pero Edward…" su voz mostraba cuando le dolía decir su nombre. No pudo continuar y soltó un sollozo.

Me acerqué y le di un abrazo. Estaba acostumbrado a su piel fría así que no me importó. Dejé que se desahogara ahora que Ness no podía verla. Sin duda eso la haría sentir peor.

Cuando pareció recuperarse por un momento, habló: "¿Tú cómo estás?"

"Tan bien como se puede" respondí. "Oh, por cierto, Edward te dejó una carta."

Se separó de mí. "¿Qué?" preguntó con la voz alzada.

"Calma" le dije. "Le dejó una carta a todo el mundo. Aquí está la tuya." Le ofrecí el sobre y ella lo tomó.

"¿A todos?" preguntó.

"Sip" contesté. Vi que giró el sobre en sus manos, como si esperara que comenzara a hablar o algo así. "¿Quieres que te deje sola?" pregunté.

"Por favor" me pidió. "Tengo que poder leerla yo sola."

"Está bien" me levanté. "Iré a ver a mi papá. ¿Me avisas cuando despierte?" le pedí.

"Claro."

Comencé a salir del cuarto cuando me habló. "¿Jake?"

"¿Sí?"

"Lamento que tus planes se hayan estropeado."

Me encogí de hombros. "No importa por ahora."

Salí de la casa sin encontrarme con nadie más en el camino. _Mis planes_. Esos tendrían que esperar. Sentí la pequeña caja que tenía en mi bolsillo y mostré una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos ahora tendría el _permiso_ para hacerlo correctamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Sip... la gran mayoría de lo que escribí se me ocurrió hoy y simplemente tuve que escribirlo. Espero de nuevo que les haya gustado. Ahora: mi plan es que Bella lea su carta. Después, que Esme lea su carta con Carlisle. Después, que Bella yo Jacob le entreguen su carta a Nessie cuando despierte. ¿Qué opinan de eso? Y para aclarar: Recuerdo que el libro de amanecer decía que iba a alcanzar su madurez a los 6 (o eran 8?) años. Así que la creo mentalmente madura en esta historia. **

**Me encantaría ver reviews :3... con una condición. Hoy/ayer recibí mi 'primer' review negativo. Lo que me pareció mal de ese review, fue que la opinión mala no era del fic, era una opinión mala de mí. Así que si dejan reviews, tienen que tratar de la historia ;) confío en que mis lectoras son buenas personas :D SE LES QUIERE! **

**Y por cierto, cambíé de nombre de perfil n.n**


	8. Perfecta

**DISCLAIMER: LA SAGA ES DE STEPHENIE, LA TRAMA ES MÍA, CONTINUANDO DESDE UN PUNTO DE LA DE ELLA XD**

**Ya lo dije, no volveré a quejarme de las actualizaciones de otras personas. Espero y les guste. (es corto, lo sé. Se pondrá mejor).**

Incluso Después

Capítulo 8: Perfecta.

**BPOV**

Ya era hora. Tenía que enfrentarlo, era como si Edward volviera, o bueno, sólo su eterno amor a su familia.

Después de que Jacob me entregó la carta, sentía como si de ese pedazo de papel viniera todo su amor. Sin querer, empecé a sollozar, mi corazón no podía soportarlo. ¿Cómo podría vivir toda una eternidad sin él? El amor de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños, mi… todo.

No podría, lo sé, no lo soportaría.

—Mami —me dijo delicadamente Renesmee—. Yo estoy aquí —me miró con aquellos ojos, era lo que necesitaba, su dulce mirada para no irme de esto. Puso mi mano sobre mi mejilla, sentí su calor y reprodujo en mi cabeza la más dulce imagen de nosotros como una familia. Así me hizo volver a la realidad, lo único que me mantendría aquí con vida es ella, mi todo.

—Qué bien que ya despertaste. ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté preocupada.

—Sí. ¿Tú estás bien? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, Ness.

—Y debes leer la carta.

— ¿Cómo sabes de la carta? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Señaló el sobre en la cama y sonreí.

—Gracias Nessie. Tienes razón, debo leerla. —Ella asintió—. Bueno, creo que me gustaría estar sola para leerlo. ¿Te parece bien si llamo a Jake para que venga a verte?

—Claro, mamá. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo estaré bien —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Te quiero, linda.

Besé su frente antes de salir de su cuarto. Saqué mi teléfono y llamé a Jake.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Nessie despertó? —preguntó Jacob apenas contestó.

—De hecho, sí. ¿Podrías venir a verla? Me iré por un momento y no quiero que esté sola.

—No te preocupes, voy para allá.

—Gracias, Jacob.

—Ni lo menciones.

—Bella, ¿estás mejor? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Lo estaré, Jake —suspiré—. Tenemos que ser fuertes. Y todos tardaremos en aceptar esto.

Colgué y apagué el teléfono. Entonces sujeté la carta y corrí al único lugar que podría traerme un poco de paz en ese momento. No podía ir ahora al prado. Sería demasiado. Pero había un lugar mejor para eso. Nuestro hogar.

Llegué a la casa y fui directamente a mi habitación donde a veces, si me concentraba lo suficiente, aún podía distinguir la vaga esencia de Edward. Intentaba no cambiar mucho en este lugar, para mantenerlo aquí conmigo. Un lugar donde verdaderamente mostrábamos nuestro ser, donde nos demostramos amor tantas veces. El lugar que era nuestro. _Sólo_ nuestro.

Me senté cerca de la ventana y comencé a leer, aminorando la velocidad a la que iban mis ojos para poder apreciar cada palabra que él me había escrito.

_Mi Bella:_

_Te lo he recordado muchas veces, pero parece que nunca serán las suficientes. Siempre te amaré como el primer día en el que me cautivaste y tu sangre casi hizo que terminara con tu vida. Hemos vivido por demasiadas cosas. Esa noche cuando me di cuenta de que mi sed siempre sería controlada por mi amor. Que lo que siento yo por ti supera mis instintos. Cuando me dijiste que querías estar siempre conmigo, supe que podríamos lograrlo a pesar de lo que pasara._

_Fui un tonto al pensar que dejarte era la solución para mantenerte a salvo. Sólo te rompí el corazón y nos hice sufrir… y eso casi nos mata a los dos. Lamento haberme ido más que nada en toda mi vida, y ahora admito libremente que tu amistad con Jacob me causó unos celos incontrolables. Aunque eso, como muchas otras cosas, creo que ya las sabías. Nunca dudé de tu elección, pero sabía que lo amabas. No tenías por qué ocultar tus sentimientos sólo por no herir los míos. Te amo, Bella, y prefiero saber qué piensas realmente, no pretender que todo está bien._

_Supe que habíamos hecho las cosas correctamente el día que nos casamos. Enfrentándote a los prejuicios con los que te criaron, finalmente logré que aceptaras y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del día. A pesar de no mostrar el apoyo que debía al inicio, tu embarazo fue otra cosa que nunca pensé que podría tener. Una familia._

_Podemos decir que vivimos la mera perfección por un tiempo, después del nacimiento de Renesmee. Hemos tenido nuestra justa porción de problemas, e incluso llenos de la angustia de esos momentos, estoy seguro que haría lo mismo una y otra vez, porque siento que de hacer algo diferente, no sabríamos si la vida sería mejor o peor._

_También recuerdo que pudiste mostrarme tus pensamientos. Podría pasar horas contando todos los recuerdos que tengo de nuestro tiempo juntos, pero creo que ahora sólo puedo contar los más importantes. Cuando escuché el tono de tus pensamientos, sentí que lo conocía. Ya te imaginarás mi sorpresa al notar que ya conocía tus pensamientos antes de que me los mostraras.  
>Hemos pasado por tanto juntos, que conozco tus expresiones a la perfección. Y tus emociones, expresiones y reacciones, me hicieron aprender cómo saber lo que piensas, sin tener que escuchar tus pensamientos.<em>

_Pero no por eso estoy menos agradecido de poder haber llegado a escucharlos. Finalmente._

_Una de las cosas que yo lamento es no poder haber pasado nuestro primer aniversario, unidos. Tú más que nadie, comprendes por qué hice lo que hice. Yo sé que de haber sido posible, hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo, por NUESTRA familia. Tú y Nessie son las razones de mi existencia, y yo viviré con ustedes toda la eternidad en sus corazones._

_Sólo puedo decirte una cosa más antes de que… ya sea tarde. Mi existencia fue perfecta por ti._

_Gracias por amarme._

_Con amor._

_Edward_

_P.D: Sé que has de estar sufriendo mucho, pero no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo que sentiste la primera vez que me fui. Sé fuerte. Por mí, por nuestra hija, pero más que nadie, por ti. ¿Sabes? En este momento me agrada tu idea de que SÍ tengo un alma, con la que te quise siempre y con la que seguiré amándote incluso después de esta vida._

No me di cuenta en qué momento de la carta comencé a sollozar, por todos esos sentimientos encontrados. Las emociones que pasaban por mí eran demasiadas, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi hija.

Antes de que Edward se fuera, había logrado dominar mi escudo lo suficiente para alejarlo de mí. Planeaba mostrarle a Edward que podía alejarlo de mí. No por un tiempo, sino permanentemente. Después de que se fue, todo lo que había logrado con mi escudo, desapareció. Se estrechó a mi alrededor, y por más que intenté, no pude volver a extenderlo a otros, ni mucho menos alejarlo de mí.

Se convirtió en una barrera que me separaba, al menos de alguna forma, de los demás.

Pero ahora, leyendo su carta, por un momento me maravillé. Parecía que nuestros pensamientos eran iguales. Sé que leyó mi mente por unos momentos, pero incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, apostaba que a Edward le hubiera encantado saber que, para poder leer mi mente, sólo necesitaba analizar sus propios pensamientos.

Había soportado el dolor dentro de mí, intentando mostrarle a mi familia que estaba bien, y que podía sobrellevar esto. Pero en ese momento lo solté todo. Recordé todos los momentos buenos y malos que tuve con Edward, recordé cada mínima decisión que me había llevado a él. Y lloré.

O sollocé, lo más que iba a poder hacer para sufrir por la muerte del amor de mi vida. En ese momento deseé ser humana, sólo para poder sentir el alivio que a veces las lágrimas traían. Podía sentir todas mis emociones chocando dentro de mí, pero no había forma de liberarlas.

Salí corriendo de la casa y me fui corriendo al bosque, alejándome de la casa y de la gran mansión. Una vez que estuve lejos, solté un grito desesperado. Comencé a golpear cada árbol que veía, e incluso saqué un par de árboles, dejándolos caer. Toda la destrucción era mi forma de llorar. De liberar toda la tristeza que llevaba atrapada dentro de mí.

Seguí sollozando ahí, en medio del caos que había creado. No noté cuándo el sol se escondió, pero cuando recobré todos mis sentidos, me di cuenta que la luna ya estaba fuera, el cielo completamente oscuro, y el viento soplando con fuerza.

Haber hecho esto no me había traído paz, pero ahora no me sentía tan molesta, tan triste como antes. Fui a la casa Cullen y vi a Alice, colgando decoraciones por todos lados.

—Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunté.

— ¿Lo olvidaste? ¡Haremos la gran fiesta! —chilló.

—Alice… —advertí—, dudo que este sea un buen momento para…

—Él lo hubiera querido así. Y lo sabes —me interrumpió.

Sabía que no habría punto en discutir con ella, así que cambié de tema.

— ¿Dónde está Nessie?

—Fue con Jacob a visitar a los chicos de la Reserva.

— ¿A qué hora dijo que volvería? —pregunté, sin tener idea de qué hora era en ese momento.

—Eh… no lo dijo —me sonrió cuando vio la preocupación en mi rostro—. Está bien, Bella. Es sorprendente, de hecho. Jasper no captó nada más que tranquilidad antes de irse. Y yo no veo ningún colapso emocional en su futuro. —Yo aún no estaba muy convencida—. Estaremos bien, Bella. Saldremos adelante —me abrazó.

Le respondí el abrazo, pensando que seguramente toda la familia podía sentirse igual que yo. —Lo extraño, Alice —confesé en voz baja.

—Sé que lo haces, Bella. Y sabes bien que todos lo extrañamos.

_Edward, nos haces falta._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pensaba que sería simple escribir la carta a la protagonista de la saga, pero tuve que recurrir a mucha ayuda para poder hacerlo. La historia ha tomado un giro inesperado en mi cabeza. Parece que habrá historia para más rato. Si les gustó, dejen un review. Si no les gustó, dejen un review. Nos leemos pronto.<em>**

**_~Lna_**


End file.
